User talk:Shadow96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shadow96 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 16:50, July 14, 2010 What happened to you're user page? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 19:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) oh no he wasn't mad at you he just thought you were inactive for a while cause its summer so he thought you were on vacation RayneHaos/ To many broke promises (talk) 00:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) so wut, he gets a free ride, and if i miss more then 3 days, you want to hurt me??? (complete joke) SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!]] (we won't lie!!!) 00:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not a fake. It's a Bakusuper G Bakugan. For example, a Ventus Ramdol is in Bakusuper G, and he has 1030 Gs. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 16:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to get the LD and BrightLight event this week? SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!]] (we won't lie!!!) 16:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) first, it's every thursday, second, i meant to report on it. It would be better that you did the report next week, because i won't be here on thursday. SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!']] (we won't lie!!!) 17:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Rayne, Sarah, and I are going to be the main reporters this week. you will have to take next week, because i will be out of town. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 18:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Downtown by the fountain on Avior server. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 18:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) i'll leave a message on your talk when it starts. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 18:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) -_-" OK, FIRST, what do you mean? SECOND, are you sure you a training it enough??? THIRD, so do i. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 16:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) First, there is a special button sequence different from style to style, so it depends on what computer you have. Second, i don't know. Tell the game masters about it. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 16:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Capturing Screen Images Answer these questions for me and I will see what I can tell you: *Operating System (You said Windows XP, right? Do you have Service Pack 3?) *Browsers you use *Current method of capturing screen shots, if any? *Laptop or Desktop or other? I have used both Internet Explorer and FireFox for screen capture. There is software you can get for no charge for both, at least there used to be. I run Windows Vista on my laptop and Windows XP on my desktop. I am using FireFox on both because it is less of a security risk and because many sites run more smoothly on it. Hulu.com is the only site I have to use Internet Explorer directly for at this point. Anyway, I will assist however I can - Hopefully it will be helpful! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 16:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here is what I suggest, if you are allowed to install software on your laptop. Download Firefox and get all the updates. Make sure you have all the updates for Windows XP Service Pack 3 as well. Once you have done that, open Firefox and go to Tools. Go to Add-ons. Click on Get Add-ons. Type Screengrab in the search box. Click download. You might get a message about Firefox stopping the install to make sure you really want to download it. Go ahead with the download. You will have to restart Firefox once you have the add-on. You should have an image that looks like a globe with a sheet of paper with red writing on it really tiny on your status bar at the bottom of the Firefox screen. You have options of creating a file to copying to the clipboard. I would suggest creating a file. I think it creates .png as a standard rule. You can use other software programs to edit the file, but that is the easiest way I grab screens in Firefox. Oh - it does give you option of what to grab, the screen, the window, the frame, etc. I usually select the screen. I crop it down later but that way if there are frames built in somewhere that I can't see I don't miss part of my shot. Now, if you are taking shots during battle, you make sure you can type fast enough to get your file saved between turns. You have to save the files as you capture them. I hope this wasn't too confusing, but if it was, I will be more than happy to figure out how to help you. TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 13:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC)